


The Many Lives of Sylvester

by SylvesterDeservesToBePaid



Category: business business
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterDeservesToBePaid/pseuds/SylvesterDeservesToBePaid
Summary: Much to Mr. Ceo man's chagrin, Sylvester seems really intent on getting paid. If Sylvester hates this job so much, why work here?
Kudos: 2
Collections: business business cinematic universe





	The Many Lives of Sylvester

It is a silent friday in the parking lot, and Sylvester sits in solitude, the weight of a heavy work day solid upon their shoulders.

Sylvester could remember a time they had their own name, their own pronouns, but it was all gone now. At first, Sylvester had told themself it would be worth it. With a solid job and enough time, they'd be able to achieve their dreams. Sylvester had once heard someone say that you needed to make sacrifices to achieve success (but thinking about it now, that might've been mr. ceo man convincing them to give up their organs).

Sylvester had given up everything, so where was their success? 

A long time ago, the intern had its own set of hopes and dreams, but those were only a faint memory now. Still, if Sylvester focused hard enough, little bits of some past life streamed into their consciousness. Today had been a soul wrenching day of avoiding thankless work, and so sitting in that uncomfortably silent parking lot, Sylvester focused.

The scent of something warm and spiced presented itself for just a fleeting second. Had it really been there, or had Sylvester just imagined it? Desperately, they tried again. 

Deep breath in...

Deep breath out...

It was tea, smokey and smooth. Sylvester knew this scent! He had brewed this for autumn nights, best enjoyed with a book and his sweet cat Gizmo.

 _Wait._ No, that couldn't be right. Sylvester had never existed before Business Business, and Sylvester didn't have pronouns, none had ever been given to them.

That's right, Sylvester had always worked for Business Business, to think otherwise would be to confront something far too scary for this unpaid intern. A deep painful loss struck through their chest. All Sylvester had ever wanted was a life of their own, somewhere peaceful and calm, somewhere they could look at them-self and feel content, maybe even proud, of who they were. Tears singed at their eyes. It would only hurt to indulge in such hopeless fantasies. 

* * *

When Sylvester slept that night it was not the usual nightmare of being torn apart by raccoons that plagued him. No, he was back in the memory with the smokey tea and the cat. He set down the book he was reading, Gizmo pawing at the book, seeking attention. "Hey buddy", he laughed gently, scratching at the cats cheek. The cat head-butted him, purring loudly.

"Yeah, I missed ya too you little menace. Have I fed you breakfast yet?"

At the mention of breakfast, the cat perks up. With far too much energy, Gizmo circles around Sylvester's legs, nudging him towards the food bowl. 

"Woah, calm down there Gizmo. Every morning you act like I've never fed you before, but the vet says you need to lose a pound or two"

Gizmo meowed in a huffed annoyance. As soon as the food was poured into the bowl, she ate voraciously.

"Buddy, slow down, you'll make yourself sick again!", he pleaded with the little menace of a cat, but it was too late.

Gizmo hacked out a cough, choking a little before throwing herself back at the food bowl.

Sylvester gave a sigh, "Gizmo you dumb cat. You never learn, do you?"

Finished with her food, Gizmo looked up to Sylvester with a smug look upon her face. 

"Alright you overgrown rat", he warned Gizmo, "I have a friend stopping by before work today, so you'd better behave, you hear me?"

The cat glanced up at him, bored, before licking her paw, already ignoring him.

"I'm serious Gizmo! No knocking his stuff off the counter or clawing at him if he pets ya wrong."

With an annoyed flick of her tail, Gizmo walked away, seemingly more interested in staring out the window.

* * *

"Hey buddy, you know I think you're a cool dude, but i'm happy here. I'm not looking into working in some business venture, I've got my own little Tea Bar right there, my own little slice of heaven"

The man did not seem to be bothered by Sylvester's reluctance. "It's not just any business venture, it's a Business Business venture"

A sinking feeling of horror fills Sylvester's chest. Why does this feel so familiar? Why does it feel like he should run, run as fast as he can away from this and never look back? **NO** , he wants to scream, **no, I'm happy here, I wouldn't give it up for anything**. Nothing comes out of his mouth, it's like _someone else_ is controlling his body.

"Well, I guess if it won't be for long, I can have Mary look after the bar while i'm gone...", Sylvester could only watch in horror as someone else reached out to shake the mans hand. **No, please,** he tried to scream **, don't shake their hand, please, don't you remember?**

It was too late. They shook hands. The deal had been made, and Sylvester felt like he had just traded his soul away.

"Perfect", the man smiles, "We'll make a new man out of you"

And just like that, his fate is sealed. As he slips from consciousness, a thought invades his mind. _Is Sylvester even his real name?_


End file.
